


Missing

by Burning_Ice



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Harsh, Implied abuse, Lost Limb, Robin - Freeform, Slade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Ice/pseuds/Burning_Ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He only used them because they were right. His words were always right, and that was something Robin was starting to learn quickly. / </p><p>During the Apprentice Ep, Slade was too harsh. One-Shot. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

Robin balled up his fist, the sting in his other arm intensifying as his muscles tensed. He was struggling to keep his tears back, but they kept on coming. It wasn't the pain that made him cry, though. He's dealt with much, much worse. No, It was the numbness beyond it, the fact that the pain ended.

"You won't get away with this, Slade!" Robin said. He couldn't bear to look down, knowing his hand wasn't there. His bottom lip quivered as he stared at the light that came from the crack of his locked room door. "You won't!" He knew Slade was watching him. Every movement, every breath. He was watching him... somehow. "You _can't..."_

The blur of water in Robin's eyes became worse as the silence drew longer. Robin could see Slade sitting on his throne, the tick of the clock surrounding him. Robin could imagine the glitter of amusement in his single eye, Robin could _feel_ the smirk under his mask. Robin and he were too alike, and Robin knew what Slade would reply. The words were cliché, but he only used them because they were right. His words were always right, and that was something Robin was starting to learn quickly.

" _I already have."_


End file.
